The Xingnese Rebellion
by Son-Luffy
Summary: The third and final piece to my Soul Eater and Fullmetal crossover. If you haven't already then read my other two. the other two being Whitestar's Revenge and Fullmetal Souls.
1. Chapter 1

**The Xingnese Rebellion**

**So this is the third and final part of the soul eater/Fullmetal alchemist story. Enjoy.**

**Dr. Michael Leone, Ishval**

I was eating my lunch in the shade of the temple when Scar came over and sat down next to me.

"I have a message from the Fuhrer." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your friend the General was captured. He wants you to go fight to get him back." Scar said.

I stopped eating and looked at him.

"Mustang wants me to go get Andrew back?" I asked.

"Yes sir. What should I tell the Fuhrer?" Scar asked already knowing the answer.

"Tell him that Angela and I are on our way." I said flexing my automail hand.

**Derick, 14 Years after Father Event**

I leaned against the rail of the lookout platform. Resembol was bathed in a golden light as the sun started to set.

I was on one of the observation decks at the Amestrian Branch of the DWMA. We had built the Academy into the mountains and it was home to my family, Alistair's family and a few of the Demon Weapons that had appeared in the past few years.

My mind wandered to the others.

Mike and Angela were in Ishval helping Scar rebuild with their two children, Andrew had ended the war in the south and become one of the best Generals in history. He was currently leading the army against Drachma. Ed was in the west again after a few brief visits home.

Emily wandered from place to place and she visited occasionally. Finally Al had gotten married to May and the couple was currently helping Ling reform the Xingnese Government.

"Hey dad? Can we get the lesson started?" Spirit called from the door.

I turned to see Spirit, Kate, Rachel and Jesse waiting for me.

"Sure but you need to find your mother." I said.

The four of them eagerly ran to find Rai inside the academy. I put my hands in my pockets and walked after them.

Spirit and Kate had been raised together by Rai and I. Rachel and Jenny were Al and Elsye's children.

I walked down the hallway and I was about to open the training room when a ragged soldier came tearing down the hallway.

"Sir! I have an Urgent message from Fuhrer Mustang!" He said waving a piece of paper.

I grabbed the paper and read it as fast as I could.

DWMA Teacher,

General Andrew has been captured by the Drachman forces and I would like you to rescue him. Michael has already been informed and is on his way. My officers have been told to treat each of you as a general and to obey any order you give.

Yours truly

Fuhrer Mustang

"Damn it Andrew." I said taking off down the hall to the main entrance of the Academy.

"Al! Rai! Elsye! Report to the entrance ASAP!" I yelled my voice echoing through the halls.

I waited about a minute before they arrived and I showed them the message.

"He wants us to fight an army? Does he want them to be defeated in ten minutes?" Alistair asked whistling.

"I need a few minutes to grab my stuff." Rai said running up the stairs.

"So what about the kids?" Elsye asked.

"The Adults can watch them." I said.

"Yes of course. The normal adults can watch over the superhuman children and the god child. That's such a good idea." She said rolling her eyes.

"What if I watched them?" A voice said from the shadows by the door.

"So you came back? Good timing." I said turning to face Emily.

"I brought Cassie and Jeremiah." She said as two very tan children of about ten years of age walked up behind her.

"Hi kids how are you?" I asked.

Cassie hid behind Emily and I caught a glimpse of a marking on her shoulder, but I forgot about it when Jeremiah crushed my fingers in a handshake.

"Hello. Are you really the Death Scythe my dad told me about?" He asked.

"Yes why?" I asked.

"I want to see how strong you are." He said preparing a punch.

"Now wait just a minut-" I stopped as he sent me flying backwards into a wall.

I pried myself off the wall and looked at the kid. He was scrawny but he had a harder punch than either Al or I.

"Is he a weapon?" I asked.

"He's a shield. And she's a witch." Emily said laughing.

"A shield? Never heard of that." I said.

"The Unbreakable shield, Aegis. And his sister the sword." Emily said pushing Cassie into the open.

Now I fully saw the mark on her arm and recognized it. It was a spiral line of dots ending in a snake head.

"Is she really...?" I asked not daring to say it.

"Yes she's the newest snake witch." Emily said.

"But she's like Angela right? She's not going to destroy everything?" I asked.

"She won't hurt anything. That's why her dad taught the two of them Alchemy. They defend and heal not destroy." She said.

"So the exact opposite of their parents and relatives." I laughed.

"Yep." She said as Rai jumped over the railing two swords strapped to her waist.

"I told the kids we're leaving and that she's in charge." She said tying up her hair.

"Then let's go." I said leading the four of us out of the Academy towards the Station.

**Kate**

I watched as my adopted parents and the others left heading for the train station.

"So what do we do now? All of our teachers are gone." I said.

"You still have me. I can train you. Or I can supervise you in training." Emily said.

"Supervise what exactly?" I asked.

"You could train against each other." She offered.

"Anyone else like that idea?" I asked.

As the oldest the others looked up to me and not only because I looked almost sixteen because I aged faster than them.

"We don't have a problem with that." Rachel and Jenny said together.

"What about you two?" I asked looking down to where Cassie and Jeremiah where.

"Sure. Cass?" Jeremiah asked looking at his sister.

"I don't know. Should I?" She said timidly looking up to Emily.

"It might help you gain confidence. You should try at least." The older girl said with a smile.

The three of them followed me to the death room. Now everyone else said that my father and grandfather had a death room in another world and that it was a desert area.

I didn't like that so I made mine my way. You opened the door and stepped onto a circular platform surrounded by a seascape that was permanently set in a rising dawn.

In the center of the platform was a floating mirror through which I could speak to my family.

"I think this area will do. It's separate from the rest of the building so we won't disturb anyone." I said as we walked in.

"Okay I will be choosing the matches. Kate you will fight... Jeremiah." Emily said.

"What?! But I can't fight without a weapon!" I cried.

"Tough luck. Besides your father and grandfather both could beat my dad without using a weapon." She said sitting down.

"Really? How? Because Uncle Alistair always says Blackstar was the strongest Meister." I said.

"Ha! Is that what he thinks? I hate to break it to you but Death or Stein could beat up Blackstar. And probably Marie..." She said reminiscing.

Jeremiah and I faced each other on the platform and waited.

"Alright rules. You may use weapon abilities, Magic or Reaper powers but no alchemy. Am I clear?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." Everyone said quickly.

"Good. No maiming or major injuries and I will step in if I think the fight gets out of hand." She said.

"Can we start now?" I asked.

She nodded and I shifted into a defensive stance. It wasn't exactly true that I couldn't fight without a weapon. Derick and Rai had trained me to use something very special.

I remembered what they had taught me and a glossy black covered my arms and legs. Jeremiah stretched and cracked his knuckles then ran towards me faster than I thought possible.

I blocked his first punch with my forearm and I felt the black blood armor crack under the force of the blow. Then he clocked me in the chin with a swift punch that sent me flying out over the water.

I summoned the small jets that allowed me to fly and hovered over the water. The second punch had stung my chin and left a black and blue bruise.

I rocketed back toward Jeremiah and threw a bunch directly at his face. He held one arm in the shape of a kite shield and didn't budge an inch. I formed spikes from the black blood and caught him by surprise when I cut his cheek.

He hit me in the stomach with his other hand and I fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Okay this is over. I think it's clear who won there. Next up we'll have Jenny and Spirit." Emily said.

"But I don't wanna get up." Spirit said sitting on the ground next to the others.

Emily yanked him off the ground and threw him into the center of the island. He caught himself and balanced on one hand.

"But I was going to. Sheesh." He said as he pushed off the ground and landed on his feet.

Jenny walked to the opposite side of the arena and assumed a defensive position. She had long black hair braided to ensure it would stay out of her face and a deadly serious glare.

In contrast spirit had bright silvery white hair and was as relaxed as ever. He appeared to be ignoring her but I saw and felt the madness in his soul.

"Begin." Emily said and she backed up to where the rest of us had backed up to.

Jenny had a slim wiry frame that seemed very weak but she packed almost as much force as Alistair or Derick. But she couldn't hold a candle to Rachel or Jeremiah.

Spirit held out a hand and blocked her initial strike then drove home a scythe blade into her stomach.

Jeremiah and Cassie both cried out and Emily ran over and sent him flying with a blow to the face.

Jenny landed cat like on her feet and stretched as the wound closed up almost instantly.

"What? How did you do that?!" Emily screeched.

"Rachel and I both got extreme regenerating abilities. I can even copy Lust." Jenny said.

She shot her fingers outward about ten feet and retracted them in less than a second.

"So you're both homunculi?" Emily asked confused.

"Yeah. Now can we get back to the fight?" She asked.

"Sure." Emily waved and Jenny disappeared.

A few seconds later Spirit came flying back onto the island and he dusted himself off. Jenny was close behind and he blocked all of her strikes using just hands or feet. The two of them were the only weapons other than our parents who could fight using their weapon forms.

Spirit summoned his Scythe Handle. It was a black staff with three blades protruding near the top and each was black with a silver edge.

Jenny drew a chain scythe out of thin air. She wrapped the chain around Spirits blades and yanked the scythe from his grip.

He let go of the scythe and rushed toward her, delivering a crushing blow to her stomach. He let her drop to the ground and turned his hand into a blade then Rachel and I were holding him back.

"Spirit come back! Leave the Madness!" I yelled holding him with a Full Nelson.

Rachel had her arm pressed to his neck in the shape of a black sword. He stopped struggling and after a few minutes of breathing hard he gave us a thumbs up to show he was calm.

After that he and Jenny left and walked off somewhere together.

"What was that?" Emily asked.

"He has fits where he loses himself in Madness. When it's really bad he has to be stopped by Derick or Alistair." I said.

"Okay anything else I should know? Like ya know if you have a demon locked under the academy?" Emily asked incredulous.

"Nope." Rachel said standing at one side of the arena waiting for her fight.

"Okay so all that's left is Cassie and Rachel. Are you ready?" This last part was directed at Cassie.

"Yeah. I think I am." She said as she rose to her feet.

There was something different about her but I couldn't place it so I sat down and watched.

"Alright begin!" Emily said.

"Vector Storm!" Cassie yelled.

A hundred arrows, like the kind that direct you, shot out from her feet and towards Rachel. I looked at her soul with Soul perception and saw something strange.

Her soul was pinkish purple as normal for a witch but a strange symbol was forming on it.

"Emily what's that on her soul?" I asked.

She looked then paled.

"Jeremiah knock her out!" She yelled already leaping to her feet.

I looked again the design was three vertical eyes but I couldn't figure out why this was so bad.

"That's the Kishinn symbol of madness. Kate pour your wavelength into her!" She yelled at me.

I ran over and simply placed my hand on her forehead. I sat there for a few minutes until Cassie's face calmed then I stood up and Jeremiah carried her to her room to rest.

"Okay that's enough excitement for one night. Let's go to sleep before anything else happens." Emily said.

Rachel and I heartily agreed.

**Mei Elric, Youswell**

I snuck through the dark streets quick and silent as a shadow. On my back I carried Laki who was still unconscious from her wounds.

Ling's orders ringing through my head.

Take Laki and go to Amestris. Find Ed and the others and tell them what is happening. Don't go to the military the rebels might try to stop you.

Then he joined Lan Fan and Alphonse in fighting the usurpers.

I was being followed that much I knew. I already had a large gash on my ribs and a lot of bruises. I couldn't stop until Laki was safe and that wouldn't be for a few hours at my current pace. But it was fine because of my recent job running messages all over Xing for Emperor Ling.

I had left Xiao Mei at the Palace because although it pained me to say it she would only slow me down.

I hurried into the night as a kunai flew past my head and buried itself in the ground.


	2. Laki Yao

**Laki Yao**

**Spirit, DWMA**

Nothing like a nice warm shower to wake you up in the morning. I stepped out of the steaming bathroom drying my hair and I looked out my window.

It was still dark, probably because it was only two in the morning. I didn't sleep much but it never bothered me because I used the time to be alone and think to myself.

My dad had told me about a crazy doctor from the other world that had stitches on everything and a giant screw through his head.

I wasn't that much of a mad genius but I certainly did have quite a few strange habits. I often walked around the academy using soul perception or I would sneak into the death room and train.

On this particular night I was sitting in the entrance hall contemplating my latest madness fit. I had been ready to carve up Jenny just to see what was inside. I hung my head in my hands and felt tears roll down my face.

I had been prepared to kill my closest friend. What kind of monster was I?! That had been two days ago and it still bothered me.

Suddenly I heard knocking on the large double doors and I cautiously walked over and opened them.

A tall woman with braided hair fell onto the floor carrying another person on her back. Then I noticed the pool of blood flowing out of her side.

"Anyone! Help!" I yelled.

I ripped up some of my clothes to form makeshift bandages to place on the wounds. A few minutes later Emily appeared on the balcony rubbing her eyes.

"Mei?!" She cried when she saw the woman passed out on the floor.

"Stop that woman!" A mans voice yelled from outside.

I looked up and saw four men dressed in black racing towards the doors. I grew scythe blades from my arm and ran out to meet them. I sliced the first into pieces and the other three hesitated.

I cut them down in their hesitation then ran back inside.

"What's her situation?" I asked.

"She has a major cut on her side and severe internal bleeding go wake Cassie and Jeremiah. I'll take these two to the infirmary." She said carefully lifting the unconscious woman.

I ran to get the siblings.

**Derick, border with Drachma**

The six of us stood and stared at the army in front of us. They were at least ten thousand strong and armed to the teeth.

"Look we found the Russians. No can we please get this over with. Cold makes my arm hurt." I complained.

"Who wants the first strike?" Alistair asked.

"I'll do it." Rai said sighing as she drew her swords.

She had mastered her electrical enhancement technique and now we all watched as she disappeared and a sonic boom shattered the air next to us.

She reappeared five minutes later residual electricity zapping holes in the snow.

"There I took out a quarter of them on the left. Now I'm going to have a cup of tea with Olivier." She said.

As she walked away a quarter of the opposing army collapsed finally realizing they had been cut.

The rest of us walked calmly toward the front line. Some of the Drachmans realized that fighting us may be a bad idea and threw down their weapons. To bad nothing could save them now.

At least that's what I thought until a single man walked out to face us. He had three red eyes and he grinned at us.

"Aww $& %!" Al said along with a few other words I won't repeat.

That about summed it up.

**Laki Yao, DWMA infirmary **

I woke up to a tan girl in a black hooded shirt looking down at me. She had very pretty green eyes and a funny tattoo on her arm.

"You're really pretty..." I said stupidly.

She blushed and I realized how stupid that must have sounded 1) since I was a girl and 2) my speech was so slurred a drunken monkey could do better.

I sat up to find that my injuries had been freshly bandaged and that my clothes were missing.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The DWMA. You arrived here a few nights ago with Mei. How do you feel?" The girl asked ignoring my earlier comment.

"Like I was run over by a train." This wasn't far from the truth.

"You need to stay in bed. You had major damage to your ribs and multiple fractures in your legs." She said.

"I'm fine." I said swinging my legs out onto the floor.

"I'm going to have to ask you to sit back down." She said smiling as a dozen arrows shot out from her back and pointed at me.

"Oooooookay." I said laying back down.

"Now what's your name?" She asked.

"Laki Yao." I said.

"My names Cassie. Now do you want anything to eat?" She asked.

"Anything would be nice." I said.

"I'll be right back. And if you try to get up my brother is outside and he won't let you leave this room." She said.

I sighed and lay down. I shouldn't be here. I should be back home defending the palace. I had been run over by a truck delivering supplies to the rebel faction in the capital city just before the Rebellion had started.

A group of the larger clans that refused to let go of the old ways had risen up against my Father and the country was now engaged in a civil war.

And we were losing. The enemy clans had hired mercenaries that could become weapons to fight on their side and my father could hardly be everywhere at once.

They had forced my Family and those still loyal to the throne into the palace which was a virtual fortress. They could hold out for a year if need be. But so could the rebels. So they sent Aunt Mei and me to try and get outside help.

And apparently we had made it. I sighed in relief. Thought I was still anxious I flexed my hand. On a whim I covered it with the ultimate shield and it became a gray claw.

I smiled remembering my fathers warning. "Don't rely on the shield to save you. Rely on yourself." He had said.

Ever since I had been able to walk I had been trained by my mother in self defense and stealth. Then when we discovered I had the shield both my parents trained me in combat.

I could go toe to toe with Aunt Mei but I would lose in the long run.

As I was thinking the door opened again and a group of kids my age walked in.

"So you finally woke up? You okay?" The silver haired boy asked.

"I'm fine." I said pulling the bed sheets up wishing I was wearing a shirt or at the very least pants.

"I can get you your clothes if you want. And we can have Spirit leave." The tallest girl with black hair and three half stripes in her hair said dragging the boy out by his ear.

The remaining two girls stared at me. One had brown hair and a fiery look in her eyes. The other had a long black braid with cold blue eyes.

"Hello." I squeaked as I disliked being the center of attention.

"Hi. I'm Rachel and this is my sister Jenny." The brown haired girl said holding out her hand.

I shook it and the black haired girl smiled.

"You don't like being stared at so you must like peace and quiet. Then you most likely prefer stealth combat." She said.

I blinked as she rattled off my personality quite well. Was I that easy to see through?

The door opened to admit the tall girl again carrying my clothes. I gladly put them on thankful to be out of the bed.

"Now can you tell us what is going on? And why Spirit had to slice up the men who were chasing you? My names Kate by the way." She said.

I told them everything that had happened and for a few minutes they just sat there.

"So you came to get our parents help?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, can I talk to them?" I asked.

"Weeeeeelllll see they kinda left to rescue one of their friends and we have no idea when they will be back." Kate said.

"What!? Then what am I going to do?! My family needs help! I can't go back empty handed!" I cried as I started rambling.

Kate reached over and slapped me causing me to calm down just a little bit.

"We can help you." She said.

"How?" I asked.

Jenny and Rachel both shimmered and launched into the air then reformed as weapons in Kate's hands.

"We aren't exactly normal children." She said.

At that moment Cassie returned carrying a tray laden with food and Spirit stuck to her leg.

"Come on just one piece? I'm gonna die of hunger!" He cried.

"Can someone help me?" She asked.

Jenny walked over and turned her arm into a chain dragging Spirit away by his feet.

"Sorry about that. But I brought enough food for you." Cassie said setting the tray on my bed.

My mouth watered as I saw what was on the tray. Steak, a circular food I didn't recognize, water and ice cream.

I ravenously ate realizing how hungry I was. A few minutes later I finished and was about to take the tray back when Cassie grabbed it and hurried out of the room.

"She saw your injuries and she thinks you need more rest. But your more like us." Rachel said noticing my confusion.

"Like you? How?" I asked even more confused.

Jenny and Rachel drove their fists through each others chest and I covered my mouth. Then the holes started to seal up almost instantaneously.

"So you two are homunculi?" I asked.

"No we just have this ability from our parents who are." Jenny said.

"Ahhh but I don't heal that fast." I said.

"No but you heal faster than any human." Kate said.

"So what's up with you? You're not human either?" I asked.

"Not entirely. I'm half god." She said completely straight faced.

"Half... God?" I asked stunned.

"Yep I'm a death god. Pretty much an enhanced human." She said.

"Is there anyone normal here?" I asked.

"Hmmm the soldiers that's it." Rachel said.

We all laughed then I stopped as I sensed a murderous chi within the building. It was rapidly approaching me and I could hear a clanging noise outside the door.

"Hey what's the big idea? Jerk face!" A boy yelled.

Then the door shattered admitting a crumpled form and a boy with an outstretched fist and a cut across his forehead.

"Guys watch out he's a weapon." He said.

"Heh I'm done but you Laki! You will be hunted until you die. Nothing will stop The Lord of Chaos!" He said as he died.

"The lord of Chaos? Who's that?" Kate asked.

"He's the leader of the rebellion. He has these three eyes and weird strands of cloth that wrap around him." I said describing him.

"That sounds exactly like how Emily described the Kishinn Asura." Kate said.

"His Chi is so horrible some of the weaker Alkahestrists actually got sick from it." I said remembering his energy and how it felt.

"Don't worry now I know you need our help. We will help you no matter what." Kate said determination in her voice.

A taller lady ran in out of breath and she took barley a glance at the dead man on the floor before speaking.

"Mei woke up and told me everything. I see Laki is awake as well. And yes Kate we are going to help. Or more accurately you are going to help." She said.

"Huh?" Kate asked confused.

"I'm sending you guys on ahead while I get some others to help us." The woman said.

"You're sending us to fight an army led by a Kishinn? Are you crazy?!" Kate asked incredulous.

"Yes and maybe. Don't worry you will have two trained fighters with you at the start. They're in Youswell right now." The woman said impatiently.

"Who? A pair of monsters? Because we'll need some to fight an army." Kate said.

"You'll see. You're leaving in two hours heading to Central to try and get some help from Mustang." She said leaving the doorway.

"Ok I guess we're leaving." Kate said.


End file.
